


She'll get over it

by FionaFoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut, intimidation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaFoe/pseuds/FionaFoe
Summary: This started out as a drabble for my 1500 follower celebration on tumblr. @manawhaat requested the above prompt (nr. 13) with John x reader and wanted it to be funny and smutty. Guess it turned out more smutty than funny though.This fic is beta’d by the amazing @mysupernaturalfics<3Warnings: bit of intimidation kink, age difference kink, daddy!kink if you look hard enough for it (not really one of my own kinks), some biting, unprotected sex (wrap up dudes).





	

“Anything else I can do for you, sir? Or your… daughter?” The waitress bats her clearly extended lashes at him, her pink lip curling up into a suggestive half smile. 

“No, thanks, we’re fine,” John answers her remark, no longer having the patience to correct the assumption that you were father and daughter because of your age difference. In reality, you’re hunting partners, and on a good day you’d even call John your friend. Like today. There’s banter and chuckles today, not only brooding and short orders as per usual.

“Well let me know if you need, or want, anything…” She slips him her number on the back of an old receipt and you roll your eyes at John as she walks, no struts, away.

“Is she my new mom, daddy?” you ask, your voice mostly sass, earning you a stern smirk from John.

“Drink your coffee… and respect your elders.” He returns to his papers with a snicker and you playfully kick him in the shin.

Women of all ages and types would practically throw themselves at his boot clad feet and you always had to sit back and watch the display in awe of his effect on women. It didn’t bother you, in fact you found it entertaining, watching them swoon over him as if he was some kind of Greek god. That being said, you definitely got what was so damn enchanting about him, no question about it, but you restrained yourself, not wanting to fuck things up between you. A good, solid hunting partner you can trust to be professional is hard to come by, especially when you’re young and pretty.

You eat up and finish your coffee, and John calls the waitress over to pay. You start packing your all your shit; maps, phone, everything.

She smiles devilishly at him and lets him pay for your meal. All the while trying to get him in conversation. Of course she fails miserably. John’s not one for small talk. He’s not real keen on strangers either. As a last desperate plea for his attention, she touches his arm.

“Hope to see you in here again…” She bites her bottom lip, and you gotta hand it to her: this broad’s determined.

“Sorry, lady, not interested,” he mumbles, not even looking at her as he says it.

She looks stunned and retracts her hand in a flash. She looks down and shifts her feet beneath her. She opens her mouth to speak, but closes it again without getting a word out, before she swiftly turns and stomps off.

“Ouch, I think you hurt her feelings, John!” You chuckle at the man sitting across from you, getting ready to put both this diner and chick in his rear view mirror.

“She’ll get over it…” He groans into his coffee before he takes a sip, finishing the cup.

“Every damn time, dude…” You smirk as you take a sip of your coffee as well.

“What’s that?” He looks at you, amused, as he gets up from the booth seat and you snicker at him.

“Don’t be coy with me,” you murmur, “you know the effect you have on women…”

***

Two hours down the highway you yawn and stretch in the passenger side of his enormous truck. If it wasn’t for the headlights, you’d seamlessly blend in with the black night around you. No street lights anywhere. 

“You plan on drivin’ all through the night?” you ask, letting another yawn escape your lips.

“No chance,” he says, never taking his eyes off the dark highway in front of him, “I gotta get some shuteye too.”

“We can take turns,” you suggest, staring at the side of his face in the darkness.

“Says the girl ready to fall asleep right now.” He chuckles at you while turning towards you. “No, we’ll get a room at the next motel, sweetheart.”

Always with the charm and the sweetheart… He just drives you crazy sometimes. In more ways than one.

***

The next motel is nothing to write home about, but it has a room with a big enough bed to fit the both of you so you take it. Well actually, John takes it. You wait by the truck, kicking up gravel as you let the cool, night air wake you up a little in the light of the bright neon sign. When he comes out he dangles the keys in the air and smile at you, you can only guess that the scammed credit card still works well enough.

As he lets you into the room you plant yourself on the bed in an instant, ready to get to bed and catch some much needed sleep. You think back on the diner, the waitress and the playful tone between the two of you. If only it could always be like this.

Safely under the covers, John climbs in next to you, careful to be as far as humanly possible away from you without falling out. You shake your head a little on the pillow as you look at his broad back, sleeping that far on the edge of the bed won’t be comfy, but John is so spooked about crossing the line with you and you’re sure as hell not gonna push him. However much you might want to…

***

You wake from a bang, and your instinct drags your gun out from under your pillow and the light on in the span of three short seconds. You look at the door, shut. You look at John. 

Where’s John? He sure as hell ain’t next to you on the bed. 

Then groaning. From the floor. You scoot over to his side of the bed and peek over the edge of it. Idiot. So scared of accidentally touching you he fell right outa bed.

“How’s the view down there?” You tease and John blinks up at you in response. “You know, you could have slept a little closer to me, I don’t have fleas, John! Do you see any bites on me? No scabs, no nothing.” You playfully show him your arms and he squints up at you before he grabs hold of one and pulls himself up.

“You got that nice soft skin alright,” he huffs, “my bad…”

You help him all the way up and it’s there, touching in the darkness with the bed so easily available and his rough fingers touching your soft skin, that you crack. It’s been months since anyone touched you, except with the intent to kill you of course. All those months on the road with John in fact. All you’ve had for the longest time is a quick rub in the shower as John waited patiently in the room or went for supplies, and in those moments he popped into your mind once or twice. Just the thought of him being so close by and having no clue of what you were up to in there spurred you on and helped you reach your release.

As you get him back in the bed your hands linger on his burly arms, and he quietly lets them. You take a leap of faith and try your luck. Leaning over you steal a kiss from his prominent lips. It’s short and sweet and barely gives you time to feel the scratch of his beard against your upper lip. And still he says nothing…

“This okay?” you purr, hoping to all that is holy you managed to pierce through his quiet resistance.

He clears his throat. “Well that depends…” 

“On what?”

“What you’re asking, sweetheart. It sure feels okay, but it really shouldn’t.” You see the darkness in his eyes as he says it, and know it all rests on the next words you choose to speak. Part of you agrees with him, maybe it shouldn’t, but you want it too much to listen to that annoying voice in your head. 

“Oh, but it should John,” you purr at him. “I want it. Don’t you want me?”

“Of course I do,” he responds and his voice is dangerously low and gritty and it makes the hair at the back of your neck stand on edge. His hard exterior and straightforward, no bullshit attitude is kind of intimidating, but at the same time so damned sexy. 

You lean over to try again, more force in your kiss this time around, and he kisses you back. It’s rough, it’s hard and demanding. You rack your brain for a moment, trying to figure out when the last time someone kissed you like this was, but your brain is so muddled by the lust and the  _oh-my-god-this-is-really-happening_  thoughts that you can’t recall. Your hands lose their grip on his arms as he moves his to your hair and tangles it, pushing your face closer to deepen the kiss.

His body feels so good against yours, even though you’re both still fully dressed. But man, would you like to change that… You put your hands to use again, on the buttons of his flannel, and he groans into the kiss, spurring you on, making you work faster. John follows your lead and gets to work on your clothes, his hands rough and remanding, threatening to rip at delicate fabrics. 

Finally free of all those constricting garments, you take him in, looking down his body from his broad shoulders and chest scattered with just the right amount of salt and pepper hair, down his torso to his cock. 

It’s gorgeous. Long, thick and and soft to the touch like velvet. He grows instantly hard in your hand and you feel your sex tighten at the thought of having him enter you.

Soon you’re a mess of lips and hands and naked skin. He grips you tight and positions himself between your legs so you feel the hair of his body between your thighs making goosebumps spread at the back of them. You almost lose it as he reaches his hand between your bodies and feels the mound of your sex, stroking at the neat curls resting there, before he parts your lips and finds your clit. You gasp at his touch, breaking the kiss, and he moves his lips to your neck, kissing it hungrily.

“Fuck, baby,” he growls into your ear. “Such a pretty little pussy on you.”

You only respond with a needy moan, and John starts moving his finger at your aching clit. His touch is fucking electrifying! He knows just how to move to your moans and squirming, intensifying the pleasure with each subtle movement. So this is how it is to be with a man with 30 plus years experience? If you’d known you might have pushed John a little harder from the start and gotten him in the sack months ago. 

Calloused fingers on sensitive skin, he keeps it up and drives you closer to the edge with every last stroke. He goes in circles, never letting up, steady and taunting rhythm. You whimper and beg him for release, wanting to come on his hand. He bites at your ear and fulfils your wish in the best way possible. He slips his thick middle finger into your slick channel, letting his thumb work your clit. The added sensation sends you convulsing over the edge, breath hitching and fingers clawing at the sheets. You come on him and squeeze his finger tight. 

Slipping it out, he takes the finger to his mouth and cleans it off. No man has ever done that before and it somehow makes you feel vulnerable in a way. Until he kisses you. You taste yourself on his lips and you get it; The closeness of the moment almost sending shivers through you. He’s not scared, doesn’t think it’s icky, he just wants you. All of you. 

Your body turns almost frigid as you feel his big cock twitching against your lips. You’re a little anxious. No way back from here. You’re gonna go all the way with a man over twice your age. With a legend in the community. With John Winchester.  

He pushes into you, stretching at your walls with his big, hard cock and your hands fly up to hold onto his biceps, digging into them and leaving white marks on his skin.

“Yes,” he hisses almost animal like in your ear, “hold on tight, baby girl. I got no intention of goin’ easy on you.”

You shudder at the low, threatening tone of his voice, feeling your pussy clench down on him in intimidated arousal. As he starts moving your body feels like it’s humming with energized pleasure. The friction of his cock on your insides is like nothing you’ve ever felt, no guy you’ve ever been with has packed this kinda girth. 

He fucks you harder with each thrust and pushes you down into the firm, squeaky bed. You pant and moan his name, praising him for what he is doing to you, but it’s not until a burly hand grabs hold of your leg and hoists it over his shoulder, he really hits home. 

With the new angle he slams into your g-spot with each pump, and you feel yourself come undone on his cock. Your walls crash down on him and shudder making him groan and bite down at your leg. You whimper at the welcome blur of pleasure and pain as you feel John twitch inside of you, releasing his spendings deep into you. Some drips as he pulls out of you, running down to your backside, but you couldn’t care less. It almost feels good. It feels like he’s claimed you, made you his, and you love it.

He settles at your side, both of you blissfully spent in each other’s smell and juices, and John holds you tight against him. You close your eyes and snuggle your face in the crook of his neck. You know things won’t be the same. The partnership, the business like banter you engage in, but that’s perfectly okay.


End file.
